Rules for Original Character Profiles
Note: Current rules are still incomplete. Summary Whenever a profile is made it usually starts with a Summary so naturally this has to be a requirement. However should it be longer than say, one-two paragraph(s), it will pretty much turn into a backstory (that or if your summary is basically a backstory that tells who and what your character is, then you should change this to Backstory instead). Appearance and Personality of the characters All the characters are required to include this as it gives more meaning to the character (it's more towards personality than appearance but both are still essential either way). Powers and Stats -Explaining your characters powers and abilities is always important as this is a VS wiki. All the stats given below should be filled out. Tier: Name: Gender: Age: Origin: Classification: Powers and abilities: (Note that if you happen to have a crap load of abilities or one were you happen to add descriptions on what that character can do, you can make this into a seperate header section) Attack Potency: Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Stamina: Range: Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Weaknesses: Notable Attacks and Techniques -Explaining your characters notable techniques is almost as important as explaining your character’s powers and abilities so this is naturally a requirement. (Note: Notable Attack and Techniques can also be placed within the powers and stats section. It's just more convient to put it as a seperate header due to the amount of info put. Other -While this isn't all that much important, its still would seem as a requirement as most profiles made in the past to now have included them. Notable Victories: -Victories that the character has made against their opponent. Notable Losses: -Losses that the character suffered from their opponent. Inconclusive Matches/Draws: -Matches that became inconclusive due to a number of factors that could not solify the winner. Keys: Use this if your character(s) have multiple Tiers or multiples stats on their DC, Durability or Speed. This is a requirement. Note (Work in progress): Additional/Optional Stats -Whether you include these or not it's your choice. Forms: If the Character has different forms and if you want to say about what that particular form is, how it works, etc you can do so as an additional stat. Equipment: Similar to forms if your character has any notable weapons and if you want to say about what that particular form is, how it works, etc you can do so as an additional stat. Personal Statistics: While I do want this to be a requirement it may restrict the creation of certain characters so it’s optional. If you do want to include them however then you can do so, the following given below should be filled out. Date of Birth: Birthplace: Weight: Height: Likes: Dislikes: Eye Color: Hair Color: Hobbies: Values: Status: Affiliation: Previous Affiliation: Note: You can include others besides these as well if ya want. Pictures -This isn't a requirement but it makes the profile look better so you can add them if ya want. You can use existing pictures but if you happen to have a drawing or picture of your own that is of your character, you can use that too. 'Regards on creating pages of characters that are originally owned by others' Note: Work in progress. So there's a page of a character that's owned by another person that's originally there's but you want to make it, yes? Well that's perfectly alright. Just do one thing when doing this: ALWAYS 'try to credit the original creators and that they themselves own the characters and not you. Basically this means that so long as you mention on the page of the characters who are originally created by their originators, then it is perfectly fine to make the page of that character here. This will not apply to fan-made versions of existing characters, however. 'Rules and Regulations for Characters in the Tier 1 range 1) Page needs to have proper format and description (as shown above) 2) Said page should be at least ~4,000-5,000 bytes with information (preferably about their powers and abilities and their stats), not with pics. 3) Inserting things like "Attack Potency: High Hyperverse Level+ (fought on par with Elder God Demonbane)" is not quite okay but you can still make profiles which have them. * It is however required for you to at least explain the reasoning of their tier from not just having fought another tier 1 character. 4) What dimension the character is in should be stated (as in are they 6th dimension, 7th dimension, 9th, 11th, 26th, and so on). 5) Proper feats for their AP, Speed, etc. Minimum is 1 feat, max is 100. *This applies directly to rule #3 above. 5) Battles between Tier 1's (especially to those of the 1-A and High 1-A ranks) are generally hard and difficult to determine a winner due to the nature of these kinds of beings. It is alright to make matches of those from Low 1-C to anywhere around 1-B so long as it's known as to where the characters dimensional level is at (it's important to know that for example, a 7 dimensional character is infinitely above a 6 dimensional being, and an 8 dimensional being infinitely above the 7-D character and so on). Battles of that would depend on them having to be on the same level of dimensional existence (ie. a battle between two 6-D beings). For those of Tiers 1-B, 1-A, and High 1-A, is when it becomes very difficult to make these kinds of matches. There are possible ways of determining who wins between a battle of either of the higher tier 1 characters (such as going by their individual feats), but it is normally impossible nonetheless. 6) '''Finally, you can make an unlimited amount of these tier 1 characters so as long as they meet these requirements. '''Note: There is an exception to rule number 2: If the page somehow doesn't reach 4-5K bytes but is very detailed on what the character can do and what their stats are, then it is alright for it to stay. On the other hand, however, if it reaches 4-5K btyes but the page is not very detailed enough (i.e if it's crappy and not clear or is too vague on it's stats and powers), either the creator of the tier 1 page will have to fix it up or will have his or her page deleted/taken down or the tier will be taken down until the creator fixes the issue about it. Failure to respond after a warning or heads up has been given will lead to said consequences. Repeated makings of Tier 1's in this matter will eventually lead to either another warning or a potential ban. So please follow all these rules carefully when making them. * THIS APPLIES TO EVERYONE. THIS IS IMPORTANT SO KEEP THIS IN MIND. Rules and Regulations for Characters in the Tier 0 range #As mentioned above, page needs to have proper format and description. #Although there is not much else one can do with Tier 0's given their nature, it is still required to all users of the wiki to have their page(s) explain in some way on why it is Tier 0. #Due to being the one and only all powerful being in their verse, there can only be one Tier 0 as they have no equal in power nor are they under anyone else. #As they are the absolute strongest and most powerful of their verse, Tier 0's are, always, and will be infinitely above everyone including even the High 1-A's. Even if the Tier 0 was holding back down to nothing but a mere fraction of their "full power", he/she/it will still be infinitely powerful and still be Tier 0. Therefore it is illogical and likely pointless to compare High 1-A's to Tier 0's as they can effortlessly defeat them. #As mentioned in the Rules and Regulations for Versus Threads and much like the case with Tier 1's, battles between two or more Tier 0's are impossible to debate and/or determine the victor to as they are all powerful and without limits, making any battles of this kind inconclusive and rather pointless to make. So please bear in mind with this and do not make them as it will lead to nowhere regardless of how one makes it (the last part also applies to the tier 1's as well). #You can make a number of these characters but there is differences on characters here compared to the others. Due to the nature of Tier 0's, no more than one can made for a single verse. If you happen to have a number of verse's that are seperate from each other (meaning they are not related to each other in anyway), it's likely possible for the allowance of multiple tier 0's to be made in this way so long as the verse's Tier 0's aren't similar or are somehow the same character. Note: Much like with the one for Tier 1, the creator of the tier 0 character(s) must follow all the rules and regulations above accordingly or else a warning or consequences to the page(s) will be met. Failure to follow these rules will lead to either a warning or a likely ban. Please follow them carefully when planning to do these kinds of characters. 'Rule(s) and Regulation(s) on Fan-made versions of Existing Characters' Work in progress (as of 04/14/16 and onwards, there is an on-going discussion that will truly weather decide weather we'll get to allow this or not). 'Rules and Regulations for Joke Characters ' As of 2015/12/09 and onwards, all joke profiles are officially banned and should be directed towards to this site here. This also applies to Parody characters as even if they aren't above Tier 0 (also known as "beyond/above omnipotence), they are a joke due to being a parody of said character or even real life versions of people as well. Failure to listen to this rule and the makings of said profiles here will not be tolerated and will lead to a warning. Failure to listen to said warning will instead lead to a direct ban without notice. Category:Important Category:Content